Kacy Catanzaro
Kacy Catanzaro (ケイシー・カタンツァーロ) is an obnoxious obstacle course trainer, former NCAA gymnast, and ex-girlfriend of Brent Steffensen who competed in American Ninja Warrior 5. She and Steffensen train together at obstacle course gyms. She has practiced obstacles like the Jumping Spider, Salmon Ladder, Ultimate Cliffhanger, and the Warped Wall. In American Ninja Warrior 5, she competed at the Venice qualifying course. She easily cleared the first three obstacles, but took a lot of time on the Hang Move due to her height. As a result, her hands got tired and she wasn't able to grip onto the Flying Nunchucks. Along with Steffensen, they both competed at the Vegas Finals as wildcards. On her run, she beat the Timbers easily but on the Giant Cycle, her feet hit the edge of the trampoline causing her to fall into the water. In American Ninja Warrior 6, she passed all 5 obstacles and became the third woman after Nika Muckelroy and Jessie Graff to make it to the Warped Wall. Unlike Nika and Jessie, she was able to complete the obstacle and became the first woman in American Ninja Warrior history to complete the qualifying course, and the second to qualify to the city finals, finishing in 21st place. On Monday July 14, 2014, at the Dallas City Finals, she went on to become the first female to ever to earn her spot at the Vegas Finals by completing the city finals . In the American Ninja Warrior 6 Vegas Finals, she got her revenge on the Giant Cycle but tragically failed to stick the Jumping Spider. Due that her arms couldn't reach the glass After gaining a large fan base due to her success in ANW 6, she vowed to repeat on American Ninja Warrior 7. However in the Houston qualifier, she failed the Cargo Crossing while trying to leap to the bar. Despite this, She has receive a Wild Card spot to the Las Vegas finals. In the Vegas finals, a nervous Kacy wanted to redeem herself after her dramatic failure in the Houston qualifiers. On the course, Kacy managed to complete Piston Road with ease but just like two years ago, she overshot her jump on the mini-trampoline to the Propeller Bar and fell in the water. She was shown crying. She said that she was not going to fail an American Ninja Warrior obstacle course. On team ninja warrior she did better in the first round she failed on the warped wall but won the heat against Grace Jones then in round two she complete the course in a time of 1:24 Luci Romberg but her team lost placing 3rd in the episode and she was the only one to win both of her heats. She competed again in American NInja Warrior 8 Oklahoma City, hoping to redeem herself after last year's disappointment. Catanzaro passed through the first two obstacles, but her size proved to be a disadvantage on the Log Runner, due to the distance between each log was 4 feet, almost 80% of her total height. Consequently, she tripped on the fourth log. She attempted to recover, but the log ended up spinning, thus causing her feet to hit the water. However Kacy received a Wild Card spot in Vegas for the second year in a row. However, she failed on the Propeller Bar again for a second straight season despite landing on the trampoline properly. Kacy competed in SASUKE 32, wearing 51 and made an outstanding performance. She passed the first two obstacles with ease, managed to quickly get her traction on the TIE Fighter and easily passed the other obstacles until she reached the Soritatsu Kabe with 40 seconds left. She ended up losing a great deal of time on the Soritatsu Kabe due to the physical exhaustion following the Tackle and thus timed out at the Lumberjack Climb, having attempted it with 4 seconds left. By making to Lumberjack Climb she made further than any women in that tournament. Results Category:Contestants Category:American Ninja Warrior contestants